Ruins
Ruins are structures on the map that units can move on, like villages. However, villages always appear in field tiles whereas ruins can appear in ocean, mountain, and occasionally shallow water tiles. Once a unit has moved into the ruin, it can be examined on the following turn and the player will receive a reward. Below are all the possible rewards that can be obtained from a ruin: * Super Unit '- Moves the current unit away and creates a Giant. When playing as a special tribe, this will be replaced by a Crab, Dragon Egg, or Gaami. On water/ocean, this is replaced by a warrior in a Battleship,unless the player is playing as a special tribe, where the battleship will be replaced with a Crab or Navalon. ''(message: You found a friendly (Giant, Crab, band of pirates, Dragon Egg, Navalon) who joined your tribe!) * '''Scroll of Wisdom - Instantly gives a random available technology for free (message: You found some old scrolls containing the secret of (technology). This technology (brief explanation of the tech)). * Population - Rewards you with 3 free population to the player's capital. (message: You meet a nomadic tribe that settles in your capital!) * Explorer - Spawns an explorer. (message: You meet some locals who show you the surrounding lands.) * Resources - Grants the player 10 stars.(message: The ancient ruins are filled with valuable resources!) Because of the variety of possible rewards, it can be risky to go for ruins and rely on them. This is especially true in the early game whether the player should get to a ruin or a village. If the ruin is in a place where there is no way an enemy can grab the ruin, it is recommended to expand and explore the map. However. if the ruin is very close to an enemy, it is recommended to explore the ruin as there are many things an enemy can receive from a ruin, and the worst being them getting a free super unit very close to the player's territory. It is impossible to develop a tile with ruin in any way. This means if the ruin is in a forest, the player cannot clear the forest or make a lumber hut. If a ruin appears in a shallow water, the player cannot put a port over it. It is also possible for resources, such as metal (on mountains), whales (on ocean), fish, fruit, etc. to appear on a ruin. However, they cannot be harvested or seen until the ruin is explored. Trivia * If a ruin spawns in a 1x1 island and the player receives a super unit, then the unit exploring the ruin will disappear and be replaced by a super unit. * When construction is researched and a ruin is in the player's territory, the ruin can be destroyed. * Ruins cannot spawn within 1 square away from the nearest village/capital. * Explorers cannot spawn from a ruin if all tiles 2 spaces away from the ruin (including diagonal ones) are explored. * If the player explores a ruin and they get a super unit or a battleship, the unit that explored the ruin will be moved to a side. If the unit have dash and an enemy is in sight, the unit can attack said enemy if they so choose. This is especially noticeable when a player receives a battleship from a ruin in ocean. * The ∑∫ỹriȱŋ tribe can see Ruins through clouds. Category:Buildings